The present invention relates to a method for the production of a fluid container for a motor vehicle, and to a corresponding fluid container.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A fluid container may, for example, be used as temporary storage of an operating agent for a motor vehicle and assembled from at least two shells. As such, a fluid container can be configured as operating agent tank. Examples of an operating agent include fuel, lubricant, or a reducing agent. A reducing agent as operating agent may be used for emission control. The operating agent is normally liquid, e.g. a urea solution or the like, when the operating agent is a reducing agent. As the motor vehicle travels, accelerations occur in different directions. As a consequence of these accelerations and mass inertia, the operating agent is shifted in the fluid container, causing unwanted noise such as sloshing noises.
To address generation of unwanted noise during travel of the motor vehicle, the provision of damping elements inside the fluid container, i.e. fluid space thereof, has been contemplated. The damping elements may, for example, be secured to at least one of the shells, before the shells are connected to form the fluid container. This requires, however, additional processing steps, such as providing damping elements and securement thereof to at least one shell. In addition, storage costs are increased since damping elements have to be stored in addition to the shells.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for the production of a fluid container in order to obviate prior art shortcomings.